


Things You Said when I was Crying / Things You Said that made Me Feel like Shit

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicia hasn't left their room in the astral plane. Not for a long while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said when I was Crying / Things You Said that made Me Feel like Shit

**Author's Note:**

> done for @2goldensnitches on tumblr

Felicia hasn’t left their room in the astral plane. Not for a long while.

Lord Corrin excuses Kaze from his duties. Corrin needs the break as well. None of his lord’s immediate subordinates know what to do.

So Kaze comes into his room, making his presence known by knocking on the doorway. It’s something he’s always done to make sure he doesn’t surprise her on accident. Felicia doesn’t acknowledge him.

He comes close and sits beside her. “Felicia?” he whispers, gently putting his hand over hers. Her skin is wet with tears.

She doesn’t answer him.

He doesn’t press her for a long while, merely sits beside her. Her tears fall onto his hand.

“…I keep thinking,” she says at last, her voice a croak. She coughs. 

He leans closer to her. “About what happened?”

“Yeah.” 

“Felicia…” He doesn’t want her to blame herself. He doesn’t want her to live with guilt every day of her life, like he did after he failed to protect his liege as a child. “There was nothing you could do.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he knows it was a mistake.

Her body has always been cold, but now, the air around her grows bitterly cold, ice crystals hardening on their clothes. She doesn’t look up.

“I know that,” she hisses, and it’s like she’s a different person.

“I know that,” she repeats. “I did everything I could. I did everything–and she still–!” 

“Felicia–”

“No!” She jerks away from him, glares at him, her eyes like chips of ice. “Don’t tell me things I already know! Don’t talk to me like I’m an idiot, because I’m not! I’m not!”

His heart sinks, and his skin burns with shame. “It wasn’t my intention, Felicia. You’re not an idiot.”

She shakes her head again. “Flora–Flora is gone and I couldn’t save her!” She hides her face in her hands, and her voice is wracked by sobs. “And–and I–I can’t stop feeling like I’m an idiot! Like I can’t do anything! Like I can’t…”

She falls against his chest, clutching at his clothes. Kaze wraps his arms around her and presses his lips to her hair.

“A-and I keep thinking,” she says, voice muffled by his clothes. “About w-when you almost died for Lord Corrin. And I can’t…” Felicia keeps shaking her head against him. “If I lost the both of you, I… I would be…”

“I’m here,” he murmurs into her ear. “I’m here.”

And he holds her.


End file.
